A New Foundation
by BlackNinjaJay
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke have all faced pain and struggle and their fed up. The village has caused their pain and suffering, they hate it. The village doesn't have what they want and they plan to leave. Nobody can change their minds or their plans, they have their own goals. But when they become a team, they all have a common goal, a better place. A New Foundation.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER I do not own Naruto or the story's cover image.**

**Also shoutout to new stories, please review so I can know if I should continue. **

**"Talking"**

**"Thoughts"**

**'BLARG' Tailed Beast talking or Inner Sakura**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Plans**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

"Tomorrow we become genin, me, Sasuke, and Sakura." I said.

"But I don't want to be here, Konoha has…" my lip quivered, I was trembling.

"Done nothing but hurt me. I don't want to stay here."

"I feel my destiny doesn't belong here, that may have been…"

"….what my father wanted but…it's been nothing but hell…everyday….of my life."

"I get hurt everday people send me glares but I simply stare blankly at them…."

"There's nothing here left for me….no one here…"

"I hold nothing to the village, I hate them all…"

"They can all burn, for all I care…"

"But there are some I will miss…..like Iruka and jiji-san….."

"But Konoha has nothing for me…I may hold the nine tails….."

"No matter what they can't stop me…even if they wanted to…"

"There are others like me….Sasuke…Sakura…..who can see the corruption….and the crime…"

"That's why we aim for one goal…..a new infustructure…a new foundation."

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha**

"I was broken since I was…seven...my…clan ….ruined….slaughtered…."

"Itachi…..a person…who I…trusted…looked up to….now my enemy…"

"The reason…..I fight on….for the thirst of vengeance…."

"I was consumed in hatred….darkness….that surrounded me…."

"That was until….I found it….my true target…..the village…"

"They must have….done something…with the massacre.."

"Itachi…wouldn't just kill…everyone….somehow…."

"The village was in on it the whole time!"

"My blood boils thinking about it!"

"Then soon enough…Naruto….came up with the idea…."

"And soon enough we'll be leaving….tomorrow we may become genin…."

"But it's more than that…it's our chance….for freedom…"

"A new place….our chance…along with….Sakura…."

"This is our new foundation….."

* * *

**Naruto POV**

"Alright so tomorrow we'll leave. The only problem is our sensei might try to stop us." I said to Sasuke.

"Yeah, the minute we leave the front gates…we'll be criminals." Sasuke said.

"But we have everything we need, we should be able to hide our identities. With the henge jutsu of course." I said confidently. Confidence was the only thing we had, nothing else.

"Are we sure Sakura will be able to come with us?" Sasuke questioned, he wasn't sure of the pink haired kunoichi.

"That was outta the blue." I said casually.

"I want to make sure we don't have any weak links." Sasuke said cautiously. He did have a point if we had any weak links it would very dangerous. Which is why we prepared everything, so nothing can hold us back. No dead weight only the necessities.

"Sakura's ready, she's faced her own pain. The whole incident with her parents, it's a sad story. We've all faced pain and we've seen the corruption. I think Sakura is ready. We just have to hold out." Naruto said.

"I hope we're not making a bad choice. Remember this isn't a little prank, like we used to do when we were younger. This is a serious plan, no jokes." Sasuke said in a serious tone. He made a point, we can't take any chances.

"Hey lighten up! The plan will work and Sakura's ready." I reassured my rival.

"I don't see how you can be so easy going, in 24 hours we're gonna be criminals." Sasuke said he was on edge, I could tell.

"Don't think I'm not nervous as well, but we can't be negative either." I said calmly.

"I guess once a dobe, always a dobe." Sasuke joked it was light humor.

"Hey shut it!" I yelled I didn't notice how loud I was.

"NARUTO! I'M TEACHING PAY ATTENTION!" Iruka yelled as everybody stared at me.

"Hehe sorry." I said as I scratched the back of my head. I was acting like an idiot on purpose. But Sasuke seems think otherwise, that I'm always a knucklehead.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered

"Shut it." I whispered.

**(1 Hour Later)**

It was lunch break!

Me, Sasuke, and Sakura all met up outside and went to our usual spot. Everybody else always stared at us, they found it weird Sakura was talking to me. But after the incident a month ago, everything changed for her. She barely even talked to Ino, she was a shell of her former self.

"Alright so we are we gonna go eat?" Sasuke asked. H looked to Sakura who simply shrugged as she stared at him with a blank stare.

"What about Ichiraku's." I suggested that's another thing I'll miss when we leave.

"Of course you would suggest that." Sakura said as Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Hey I got you to speak didn't I?" I said proudly.

"He's right." Sasuke said as we both noticed Sakura's lip twitch for a few seconds. We both knew we achieved something.

"Actually let's meet up back here with our favorite foods. After all we're not coming back here." I whispered.

"You have a point Naruto." Sakura said as she jumped off onto the rooftops. Sasuke simply nodded as he went in another direction.

I made to Ichiraku's pretty fast maybe even record time..

"Ahh Naruto how's it going." Teuchi said with a smile. I have to admit I'll also miss Teuchi he was always kind even though I hold the nine tails.

"Good old man." I said.

"The usual?" Teuchi asked.

"Yeah but to go." I said, my mouth was watering.

"_I'm really gonna miss the ramen here."_

"Here you go Naruto!" Teuchi said as gave him the money for the ramen. My wallet was really getting emptier nowadays, I spent a lot of money on preparations.

"Thanks!" I said as I ran back to the Academy.

"He's been acting different recently, it's strange. Then again it's probably nothing." Teuchi said to himself.

By the time I got back Sakura was already back and was eating. She had gotten dumplings.

"Where's teme?" I asked.

"I don't know where Sasuke is." Sakura said blandly.

"I'm here." Sasuke said as he came with a box.

"What did you get to eat?" I questioned as I began eating my miso ramen.

"Just my favorite food." Sasuke said as he pulled out a tomato out of his box.

"How do you eat tomatoes like that?!" I questioned.

"They're just that good." Sasuke said.

"But that's inhuman who eats that many tomatoes." I said as Sakura chuckled. By this time Sasuke had eaten 3 tomatoes.

"Shut up, same could be said about you dobe." Sasuke said jokingly.

"Shut it teme!" I yelled. Sakura was laughing at this point.

"Why don't you try one?" Sasuke said as he threw a tomato at me which I easily caught. "Sakura want one?"

"No thank you." Sakura replied.

"You're lost." Sasuke said as he took another bite of a tomato.

"I think it's time to head in." I said, I noticed everyone else going inside.

"Yeah let's go." Sasuke said.

The rest of the day was boring and nothing really happened. Only interesting thing Iruka talked about was becoming genin. For a second I wondered what it would be like, staying here in Konoha. I don't know what it would be like, but it doesn't feel right. I know its way my father would want but it's not where I belong. The plan had to go on.

At the end of the day the three of us met up to make sure of everything. We also had to prepare our stuff in seals, so we could carry them easily.

"Alright starting tomorrow there's no going back." I said in a serious tone.

"We're gonna be criminals." Sasuke stated frankly, their was no denying the fact.

"That's true but we'll fight until the end." Sakura said.

"And nobody will stop us." Sasuke added.

"And we will make our new foundation!" I yelled.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you guys think!**

**Peace Out**

**-Ninja**


	2. Chapter 2 Team 7

**DISCLAIMER I do not own Naruto or the story's cover image. I also don't own Hatsune Miku.**

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

******_'BLARG'_ Tailed Beast talking or Inner Sakura**

**AYYY! FOUR REVIEWS, 13 FOLLOWERS, and SIX FAVORITES!**

**That's the most amount of followers, reviews, and faves I'v gotten on the first chapter of any of my fics. And I'm glad to see the positive feedback, so here's another chapter. I would like to also say a big thank you for all who followed, fav'd and reviewed.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Team 7**

**Sasuke POV**

I was in a dark room, no lights illuminated the area. I couldn't see any details of the room. Except for two red dots that shined brightly. It was a person, walking closer to me. It came close enough so I could see its face. It was Itachi with the mangekyo sharingan activated. He had blood all over hands. He then held me up by neck, in a choke hold. I couldn't **look** at anything but his face. Just then the genjutsu of the mangekyo hit me.

"**Tsukyomi"**

After that I woke up...

* * *

I woke up early today, I had another nightmare of the mangekyo. But I won't let this dreams change my mind, Itachi will come later. Today is too important, I have to be focused. I put on my usual clothes and tied my headband to my head.

"_This headband means nothing to me." _I thought to myself.

"I guess I can understand why nii-san left this place. But the clan…." I frowned.

"But today we can escape and get freedom." I smirked as I picked up the scroll containing the preparations.

I headed towards the ninja academy, time for another day. Becoming a genin used to be a dream to me, but not anymore. Even before our plan, I had my own ideas to leave the village. A path of vengeance was my plan, but Naruto brought up the idea. The idea of a better place for everyone, peace sounds better to me.

I walked through the village my hands in my pockets. It was a quiet morning, calm the way I like it.

"Now it would be a perfect morning if no fangirls joined my walk." I said to myself. I spoke too soon, I was soon surrounded by Ino and many other fangirls.

"Sasuke-kun." they all purred, I shivered.

"Sasuke-kun let's walk to the Academy." Ino purred as she wrapped her arm around mine. But too be hnest I was in too good of a mood, and either way I'll be leaving the village today. Probably last time anyone here will see me.

"Sure Ino, let's go." I said with a genuine smile. I didn't hate everyone in the village, but I didn't like everyone either. All of the fangirls gasped at that moment, Sasuke had picked somebody to walk to the Academy with. Ino could feel the killing intent aimed at her.

"Uhh." Ino gulped at the sheer amount glares.

"Something wrong?" I asked the blonde.

"E-e-everybody is s-staring at u-us." Ino said as she looked at me nervously.

"So let them stare." I said as she stared at me incredulously.

"R-right." Ino said.

"Let's go we're gonna be late." I said as I brought Ino closer to me.

"Ok S-s-sasuke-kun." Ino said nervously she was blushing extremely. I guess she wasn't expecting me to walk her to the Academy.

"Guess we're getting assigned our jonin today." I said, any conversation will do.

"Y-yeah I hope we get t-teamed up." Ino said.

"That would be great." I said. _"But it's not like it'll make a difference when I leave."_

The rest of the walk was quiet with some small talk. I was surprised Ino was so shy. But I guess girls are always nervous around me, when they're not fangirling out.

We finally made it to the Academy where I said bye to Ino. I looked for Naruto and Sakura, who we're chatting.

"What's up guys?" I said.

"About time you got here." Naruto said to me.

"Sorry something came up." I said calmly.

"Like walking to the Academy with Ino." Sakura said blandly. If this was the old Sakura, she would be mad that 'Ino-pig' walked with me.

"How'd you guys know?" I asked incredulously.

"Who doesn't know?" Naruto said sheepishly.

"Damn, information passes along that fast?" I questioned.

"Yeah, any drama that happens with the fangirls spreads fast." Sakura said as if never being a fangirl herself.

"That's beside the point though." I said.

"You're right today we leave, and get our freedom." Naruto said with a grin.

"Yeah you guys all have your supplies?" I asked we had to watch out for anything.

"Yep I'm ready." Naruto said as he took out a sealed scroll.

"Me too." Sakura said as she did the same as Naruto.

"Alright so after we meet our sensei, we all meet up at the hideout." I explained.

"Right." Naruto and Sakura said in unison.

**(30 minutes later)**

"Alright so Team 7 is….." Iruka said as he shifted through the papers he was holding. Everybody was anxious to know what the teams were. But the fangirls were only hoping to get paired with me.

"Sasuke Uchiha….Naruto Uzumaki…and Sakura Haruno! And your sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said as all the fangirls glared at Sakura.

I looked to Naruto who smirked. I also looked to Sakura who had a slight smile on her face.

"Big forehead gets paired up with Sasuke-kun!?" Ino yelled, mad that Sakura got paired up with me.

"Shut it Ino-pig!" Sakura replied.

"You don't deserve to be on his team!" Ino yelled back.

"What!?" Sakura replied, the two were ready to go toe-to-toe. I had to do something since Iruka-sensei didn't look he was stopping them.

"Hey Ino calm down." I said in a blank tone.

"S-sasuke-kun." Ino said shocked at my intervention.

"Each team was picked for some reason, and I guess weren't paired up for a certain reason." I said in a calm tone.

"That's correct Sasuke! The worst students get paired up with the best." Iruka said as Naruto slammed a fist on his desk.

"See and either way we could hang out anytime." I said as I smirked.

"H-hang o-out?" Ino asked with a blush. Might as well have fun on my last day here, I guess.

"Yeah."

"That'd b-be g-g-great." Ino said in a shaky voice as I smiled at her.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH CHATTING! The next time is team 8…."

"Kiba Inuzuka….Hinata Hyuga…and Shino Aburame! Your sensei is Kurenai Yūhi."

The rest of the teams were announced and Ino was mad, fuming. She had been paired up with Shikamaru and Choji. Meanwhile I couldn't complain, this as a great team all three of us. That is if we wanted to stay here, and our sensei is someone named Kakashi. I'm not sure who he is, but it doesn't matter in the end.

**(1 Hour Later)**

Eventually team after team met up with their sensei. Meanwhile team 7 was still waiting for their sensei.

"Where the hell is he!?" Naruto yelled annoyed.

"Some sensei, to come this late." Sakura said frankly.

"Yeah everyone else already met their sensei." I added.

"Hehe." Naruto laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked.

"It's the perfect time to…." Naruto said with a maniacal smirk.

"What are you talking about dobe?" I asked, he was making no sense.

"It's time for some pranks." Naruto said grinning.

"What kind of prank?" I asked.

"A simple one." Naruto said grabbing an eraser and puting it on top of the folding door.

"That's a bland prank." Sakura said truthfully.

"Yeah, how about this." I said as I grabbed all the erasers in the classroom in a blur. I carefully stacked them onto to the door.

"Great, but I think we could go farther?" Naruto said as he pondered about any other pranks.

"I got this." I said as I set up a combination of pranks.

"You really think a jonin will fall for this?" Sakura asked skeptical at my pranks.

"Yeah Sakura is right. Jonin don't fall for simple pranks, thye're the highest of the high. And we'll be running away from jonin and ANBU today, if we're not careful." Naruto explained. He was right after all the next level after jonin is hokage.

"Yeah jonin are nothing to mess with, so I doubt he'll fall for it." Sakura added to Naruto's explanation.

"Well if he does fall for it, we might be better off then we think." I said confidently. Not a single one of my pranks had failed, even on adults. Even Itachi couldn't evade them, but that was in the past.

"I guess so." Naruto said with a sheepish grin.

Just then the door opened as a masked man with silver spikey hair. First the erasers fell on him as he took a step forward which activated my prank. It was a trip wire that activated my chalk shurikens. The shurikens then pelted the jonin as took he took a step backwards and slipped on an eraser.

Naruto burst out laughing, Sakura had an utterly confused face, and I snickered. We might have a chance, if more jonin are like him.

"Well my first impression of you all is….all of you are stupid." The copy ninja said while patting his chalk covered flak jacket.

"Alright so let's meet up on the roof." The jonin said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto glanced to me his eyes were enough words, 'Who the hell is this guy.' Meanwhile I glanced to Sakura who had an unreadable expression. The three of us then walked up to the roof of the Academy. Our sensei was casually sitting on the railing on the roof.

"Alright so why don't you guys introduce yourselves." The copy ninja said blandly.

"What should we say?" Naruto questioned.

"Anything dreams, aspirations, likes and dislikes." The silver haired man said.

"Could you go first, so we can understand better?" Sakura said.

"Me? Well I'm Kakashi Hatake. Likes and dislikes none of your business. Hobbies? I have plenty of hobbies." Kakashi said.

"Well that was helpful." I said sarcastically as Sakura and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Well anyone wanna start this?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll go." Naruto said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Likes instant ramen, the ramen from Ichiraku ramen. I also like training and sparring. Dislikes bullies and the time it takes to make ramen. "

"And my dream is to make a better place for everyone." Naruto in a serious tone.

"_Well this is unexpected. I thought Naruto always wanted to become Hokage?"_

"Interesting now you on the right." Kakashi said as he gestured towards Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. Likes my friends, training, and dumplings. Dislikes authority who abuse their power and crime." Sakura said with a blank expression.

"My dream is for a place that's better for everyone." Sakura said in a reinforced tone.

"_The same dream eh?"_

"Your next." Kakashi said to me.

"My name Sasuke Uchiha. Likes tomatoes, training, pranks, and reading. Dislikes traitors, liars, and bullies."

"My dream is a better place for everyone." I said even though my old goal was Itachi. I couldn't care less for chasing him anymore. I have bigger goals now.

"_They all have the same dream. This is very different from what I expected. And Sasuke doesn't even want to kill Itachi."_

"Hm very interesting all three of you." Kakshi said as he stood up.

"Alright so tomorrow we'll do our first training an—"

"Training!?" We all asked incredulously.

"Yes training. This training will determine who becomes a ninja and who doesn't." Kakashi said.

"I also would recommend you don't eat breakfast tomorrow….or you're gonna puke." Kakashi said in an even voice.

"Well I guess that's all for today. Remember meet up at training ground 7, get their early." The jonin said as he disappeared.

"Who does this guy think he is?" Naruto said furiously.

"I don't know but let's go. We have a special place to go to." I said in a cool tone.

"Right see you guys later." Sakura said as she dashed off.

I glanced to Naruto who nodded as we both headed towards the Uchiha district. My house was our base of operations. It was the largest and located close to our hideout. And we also had our hideout which was located very close to the village gates. Everything was planned out.

"We gotta pick up our ninja pouches." I said while jumping rooftop to rooftop.

"Yeah I also forgot I left my tanto at your house." Naruto said.

"Did you already lock up your apartment?" I questioned Naruto he had to serious.

"Yeah, I put my seals on them." Naruto said proudly, he had gotten good at seals. If anything he had gotten great at seals, it was amazing. And his seals would take even an ANBU a while to unlock.

"Good, we're also gonna have to lock up my house when we leave." I said.

"Yeah don't worry I got it covered. I already started on the seals." Naruto said confidently.

We made it to the Uchiha district and waited there for a few hours.

**(5 Hours Later)**

"Alright it's time." I said.

"Let's make this happen." Naruto said as he finished up on the seals.

We both had on all black outfits, to help with sneaking. But our main protection would be the henge jutsu.

We ran out to the hideaway. Sakura had to be already ther we knocked on the hatch, it was an underground room.

*knock, knock, knock*

Sakura opened the hatch, me and Naruto jumped in. It was nothing special just a small underground room, with a table and some chairs.

"Tonight is the night." Sakura said she had on a black outfit as well.

"Everybody ready to henge?" I asked. Naruto and Sakura nodded in response. I henged into a jonin with brown hair and tear troughs. Naruto henged into a jonin, who had dark blue eyes and black hair. Sakura henged into a female jonin, who had blue hair in long blue pigtails **(Hatsune Miku?)**.

"Let's go." Naruto said in a serious voice, there was no joking. No going back, we had to do this here and now. We all walked out of the hatch, we acted as natural as we could.

"This is so unnerving." Sakura whispered.

"I know right." Naruto whispered back.

We approached the village gates we hided in the convenience of a bush. We were about to make a dash, no one would notice. That's when an ANBU passed by.

"Wait! ANBU!" I whispered.

"Why are ANBU on guard?" Naruto questioned.

"I don't know." Sakura said.

"We're never gonna make it with these ANBU around." I said. It was not wise to do something like this.

"Damn it! I thought we would leave this dump." Naruto said annoyed.

"I guess we're gonna have to back off." I said sagely.

The three of us jumped out of our perch in the bushes. As we turned around an ANBU was right behind us.

"Hey what are you doing?" He asked coldly.

"N-n-nothing sir." Sakura said.

"I doubt that. What were you three doing here, by the village gates." The ANBU said.

"Hey leave my girlfriend alone." I said we needed an alibi.

"Girlfriend?" the ANBU asked.

"Yeah." I said as Sakura wrapped her arms around my left arm.

"I see. What are your names?" the ANBU asked.

"Shisui." I said I couldn't think of anything else.

"Miku." Sakura said.

"Hm you look familiar Shisui. It also sounds like a familiar name." the ANBU said cautiously.

"Hn."

"Okay, I'll deal with you guys later. But who is your friend?" the ANBU asked.

"Me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, who are you!" the ANBU demanded.

"Uhhh." Naruto said, he was choking for words. He wasn't expecting it to go this far. I didn't expect ANBU patrols either.

"Hey say your name!" the ANBU yelled as he took a kunai out.

"Shit." I heard Naruto muttered as he made a hand seal. He put a hand on me and Sakura's shoulder. Then we were gone, the ANBU wasn't in front of us. I was shocked we were back at my house.

"Whew! I managed to get us out of there." Naruto said relived, it was a close moment.

"What the hell was that Naruto!?" I asked.

"Yeah what did you do!?" Sakura yelled shocked.

"Hey! Instead of scolding me you guys should be thankful." Naruto said as he panted.

"But how'd you tele—" I was cut off.

"I used the **'Flying Raijin jutsu'** to get us out of there." Naruto explained.

"What the hell is the 'flying raijin jutsu'?" I asked.

"And where did you learn it?" Sakura added to my question.

"Look I'll explain things later. For now we have to worry about what we'll do tomorrow." Naruto stated.

"But tomorrow we have Kakashi's training." I reminded Sakura and Naruto.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto yelled.

"I wonder what kind of training it is." Sakura pondered.

"But it doesn't matter!" Naruto roared.

"We'll leave tomorrow, even if there are ANBU patrols." I said.

"So we'll do everything the same way." Sakura stated.

"Yeah and tomorrow nothing will hold us back." Naruto said in a serious tone.

* * *

**Review!**

**Tell me what yo u think of Sasuke's actions in the chapter.**

* * *

**Q&A**

**Q: What is Sakura's pain?**

**A: Can't tell you guys yet, it will be revealed later on. Also the chapter gives a hint about it.**

* * *

**Peace Out!**


End file.
